


Zase..

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zvyk je železná košile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zase..

"Zase jsi to udělal." prolomila ticho Vorona. 

Shizuo popotáhl z cigarety a tázavě na ní pohlédl, přestože tušil o co jde.

Vorona odtáhla deku a posadila se. Ze země zvedla Shizuovu košili a oblékla si ji, než vstala.

"Co jsem udělal?" zeptal se Shizuo. Přitom vydechl cigaretový kouř.

"Zase jsi křičel Oriharovo jméno." řekla Vorona. Zněla nezaujatě. Už jí to nepřekvapilo. 

"Ale já..." Shizuo se kousl do rtu. 

"Tohle nezapřeš. Jsi docela hlasitý a že během toho křičíš jeho jméno a ne moje..." nedořekla, jen zavrtěla hlavou. 

Shizuo si silně potáhl z cigarety. 

"A kdyby to bylo poprvé.." Vorona se otočila a zamířila pryč z ložnice. 

Shizuo vydechl kouř a zavřel oči. 

Nevědomky si pletl jeho jméno. I při běžném oslovení na ulici. 

Nesnášel se za to. Za to, že ho stále vidí všude a nedokáže zapomenout. 

Vorona se vrátila z kuchyně. Lehla si zpět pod deku a přivinula se k Shizuovi, aniž by něco řekla. 

Shizuo také mlčel. Položil ruku na její bok a pomalu ji začal hladit. 

V duchu přitom uvažoval, jak by asi reagovala, kdyby věděla, že má stále Izayův kabát. 


End file.
